Mumyou Saikyou Ryuu (School of Water)
The Mumyou Saikyou Ryuu' ( or Seven Split Water Dragons School of Water )' is the purest sword form, embodying everything that a master of the blade must know. A master of Mumyou Saikyou Ryuu is considered a god amongst men, with technical skills that no other blade dancer can match. Mumyou Saikyou Ryuu is heavily stylized, depending on the usage of pure techniques and skill to win a battle. Description The name of the style reflects the thought behind each stroke of the sword. The water of the ocean is all encompassing, able to bend and weave through small openings and cracks and yet powerful enough to fill the largest holes. The water is able to adapt into any shape and form, taking the position that is most fitting and efficient. When moving through the sword forms, the user must be like water, capable of standing up to anything, yet malleable enough that nothing can touch him. It is said that the strongest attacks come from within, but not from within the user. The strongest attack comes from within the opponent. Using this idea, the practitioner of Mumyou Saikyou Ryuu takes the opponent and his skills and, as the cliché goes, uses it against him. Analyzing is a key component to the style. Every human has their own rhythm for every beat of their moves. Learning how opponent’s rhythm works is the backbone of Mumyou Saikyou Ryuu. And then by matching their breath with the same wavelength of opponent’s movements user strikes by following that rhythm. Getting out of this trap is the deadliest thing to do. When the rhythm of our moves has been discovered it means the enemy will know all our next moves simultaneously. Mumyou Saikyou Ryuu turns the fight into a stage with practitioner as the genius of the deadly dance. The dance of the long sword The main offensive technique of the Mumyou Saikyou Ryuu School of Water. Usually when we use a long sword to slash anything we make use of the weight and slice directly downwards to maximize the force used. But because the actions are big, the attack is easily anticipated by the opponent; hence it has a low rate of success. So what must be done to keep your opponent from anticipating your attack. *You can move so quickly that your opponent can see your attack. *Catch your opponent unaware. However there is something even simpler than that, changing the direction of what should’ve been a direct attack, after your opponent has seen through it. Attack from an unexpected angle. While normally changing the direction of travel after sword’s speed has increased would be impossible, as it will injure your wrist’s muscles and bones. But this doesn’t matter to a practitioner of Mumyou Saikyou Ryuu. Their strength surpasses that of a human brandishing their curved, double-edged ‘dancing sword’, the sword which seems to waltz elegantly in the sky. The better the swordsmen the easier it is to be entranced by the techniques mesmerizing swordplay. Thus the more you can even see through attacks by master-swordsmen, the easier it is for you to be forced into a dead end by that ever-changing dancing sword. You’ll only be engulfed by that attack in the end. And, the more you want to defy the Mumyou Saikyou Ryuu’s swordplay, the easier it is to be caught in the waves of its attack. You’ll never escape. Techniques '''- Sui/Suisheisho/Liquid Crystallization' Practitioners of Mumyou Saikyou Ryuu are considered masters of water. It was created by the Taishiro leader Fubuki and further refined by Shinrei’s father becoming his Clan’s defacto style. The style works through the complete subjugation of water elementals called Undine. It uses a source of water as a link to the elemental plane of the Undine. This is a true test of mastery of this art as since the style is about subjugating elementals then if two people practice the same art fight the elementals will naturally go to the stronger fighter. This technique allows the user to control water and crystallize it into the form of a sword. The technique can also be used to manipulate the water in user’s blood allowing them to solidify blood around their wounds and stop the bleeding in an instant, and also produce a sword when there is no usable source of water around. '-''' Muryou Saikyou Ryuu (Water Sevensplit Dragon) The technique the style is named after. This is an unavoidable move that summons seven Undine dragons and fire them at the enemy, which hit with formidable might. Although the Water Sevensplit Dragon does not seem to deal you any physical injuries at first, the moment it hits, the Undine enters opponent’s blood vessels through cuts in the skin and devour them from the inside, slowly destroying their internal organs. The opponent will feel pain until the very last dragon bites its way through their heart. '''- Water Clone' Using high speed, the user quickly creates a water clone that looks just like them and has the clone take their place. Consequently, the enemy's attack will strike the water clone and not the user, confounding the foe momentarily, making them vulnerable to a counter attack. Can also be used to successfully retreat from a battle. '- Suiha Houryuujin (Water-Break Dragon Circle) User send out a barrage of Undine at opponent upon contact the dragons explode and uncover the entire in water. In the water the Undine circle the target with high speed, creating a raging stream that takes away their prey's freedom of movement. The current is strong enough to reopen wounds. Mumyousaigyou Ougi Technique -''' SuimabakuRyusen (Water Spite Explosion of Spiraling Dragon) This technique unleashes a large amount of Undines that extend over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozen meters high. Then they stream down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. What remains after that technique's utilization is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster. '''-''' Mist Creation This counter technique for flame attacks where one causes a mist to spring forth that is so thick and heavy it’s like being underwater. '''-''' Water Shock Palm Grabs hold of the victim with the hand and delivers a powerful shock to all the water in the victim's body, wrecking their innards and paralyzing them for a while. ' ' ''' -''' Water Absorption ''' The user absorbs an incoming water attack through their palm and then fires it back at the foe. Forbidden Techniques -''' Hiryu To perform this technique the users inflicts a large wound upon himself letting about half their blood pool at the floor. They then use that blood as a medium to summon powerful Undine, creating a Hiryu. A Hiryu is an Undine made of user’s blood which contains strong acid. The breakdown of food for energy in cells produces carbon dioxide. In the blood, carbon dioxide is converted into carbonic acid. The dragons melt whatever they touch and have concentrated acid in their fangs. ' -' Dragons Red Tears A suicide technique met to kill both user and the opponent. The Hiryus are sent into the sky and broken into small droplets and clumps to rain death down upon the enemy with greater area of effect. Red rain that dissolves everything melting it without a trace. Category:Mibu Technique